


Pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught between his two dearest persons in the world, Fili is as happy as he can be.</p><p>Translation — Part 3 of Lalayt's "Family Secrets", but works perfectly as a standalone too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Удовольствие.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843677) by [Lalayt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt). 



Fili arches his back and trembles, biting his lips and keening from the bone-melting pleasure. He would scream loudly, but Thorin’s hand is clamped firmly over his mouth. Fili draws heavy, stuttering breaths through his nose, trying to focus on anything other than the overwhelming sensations; he starts licking the hard calluses caused by the sword and hammer on Thorin’s palm, and Thorin’s ragged, hot gasps are crowding in his ear as he pulls him closer with his other hand around his waist. Kili, on his knees in front of his brother, is not happy about that — he must lean farther forward — and he yanks Fili back by his hip, pulling him to him, swallowing his cock deeper.

Fili throws his head back on his uncle’s shoulder and whimpers, not knowing where to escape to — into his brother’s hot mouth, or back, where Thorin’s hard member is rubbing against his buttocks, leaving sticky trails on his skin.

Thorin, as usual, decides for him, pushes him lightly in the back making him bend over and, holding his hand under Fili’s belly, enters him quick and deep. Fili stands on the balls of his feet and whimpers — he has been stretched, but it hurts even so, and Kili, still on his knees underneath him, strokes his hip soothingly and, bending his neck in an impossible angle, continues to suck him so hard that Fili thinks his brain is going to come out his cock.

Thorin starts moving, his short, powerful thrusts sending Fili forward, and it’s a miracle he’s still standing on his quivering legs. After some minutes, Kili grows tired, lets his brother’s cock out of his mouth, licks his lips and straightens up. Fili tries to catch him by his hair and push him down in his place again, but his brother easily frees himself from the weak grasp, smiles and reaches for his lips. Fili moans, feeling his own taste on his lips, sensing Kili's tongue as it gently and slowly caresses the roof of his mouth, and entwines with his tongue — not to conquer, but to submit. With each moment, Fili kisses his brother more fiercely, he sinks his fingers in Kili’s tousled hair trying to keep his balance, and arches his back further, presenting his arse to Thorin, who is already growling, pulling him deeper onto himself and leaving bruises on his hips.

Fili groans, then screams, though Kili tries to hold his mouth shut. He has never been as happy as he is now, belonging to his two dearest persons in the world and feeling how Thorin spills himself inside him, how he comes in his brother’s hand, and the only thing he regrets is that this cannot last forever.


End file.
